


I´m Good, Am I Not?

by luisimi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Friendship, Handholding, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, M/M, My First Fanfic, Not Beta Read, Orphanage, Sad Dean, Young Castiel (Supernatural), Young Dean Winchester, Zachariah being an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 22:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15034211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisimi/pseuds/luisimi
Summary: Dean has to return to the orphanage, a place he never wanted to see again. The only good thing about it all? His best friend





	I´m Good, Am I Not?

The ride is as always silent and Dean hates it but he is also thankful for the lack of conversation, even though that means he´s stuck with his thoughts and that´s something he really doesn´t want right now.  
He turns his head to stare out of the window and watch the trees and houses pass by. He imagines how his life would look like if a nice family would finally adopt him and stay with him. He thinks about having a dog and going out for a walk with it, playing football or baseball with a father. He thinks about staying in a nice home with a mother and a father who´ll love him. Maybe his new mom would bake his favorite pie, apple pie, while his dad would show him how to work on a car.  
  
His train of thought gets interrupted the moment he feels the car coming to a stop. One look out the window tells him that they arrived at the now all too familiar orphanage.  
Mr Adler is still silent where he sits behind the steering wheel, and Dean can see his white knuckled grip on the leather. He hates to know that the balding man is displeased with him, because he knows that never ends good for him.  
  
The six year old boy sinks lower into his seat with every passing beat of silence in the car. When Mr Adler opens his mouth, Dean wishes he wouldn´t. “You´re a bad kid.” Even though it´s a simple and not even very harsh statement, compared to all the things this man has already thrown at him over the last years, it still gets to him. “I´m not,” he mutters more to himself than anything, even though he knows it wouldn´t be smart of him to talk back. The man in the front turns around, meeting Dean´s eyes with a hard scowl. Grey eyes focus on him and Dean wants to avoid his gaze, so he trains his eyes on his lap, not daring to look up. The hate he could see in those eyes makes Dean shiver.  
“Yes you are,” comes back with a bite behind the words, “That´s why they gave you back! One week with you was one week too many!” That makes Dean snap his head up, not even caring that his eyes are tearing up. “Don´t you dare to cry or I´ll give you a good reason to.”  
The young boy suppresses the urge to let the tears fall freely and to yell at the disgusting man in front of him. He should be glad Mr Adler didn't raise his hand to him by now. 

The orphanage looks the same as it did a week before, of course there are no changes, never been in the years he had to live here. The floor is as pristine as it was the day he left, the same cold gray walls, no pictures, no toys. No love. He knows the way to his room by heart, so as soon as the front door is closed behind him, he is off to the stairs, before Mr Adler can order him to stay put. Once he´s upstairs he turns right and walks to the end of the hall, passing two doors, one on each side. The second on the left is the room he has to share with one of the other boys living here. But this boy is the only thing he is glad about coming back.

He opens the wooden door and is met with the bluest eyes that he´s grown so fond of. Castiel, the only two years older boy, looks at him with a shocked expression. “Dean? What are you doing back here?” The dark haired boy moves to sit up on his bed, blue eyes not leaving green. Dean shrugs and that´s enough for the other boy to know what has happened. Only a few seconds later, Dean finds himself engulfed in a tight hug, that always manages to makes him calmer and feel protected. Feeling weirdly at home. 

“I really thought this time would be different,” Dean whispers against the taller boy´s shoulder. “I know,” comes a hushed reply, Castiel doesn´t let go of him, until Dean starts squirming.  
They move to sit on Castiel´s bed, both falling back onto the mattress to stare at the ceiling. “I´m not bad, am I?” the younger boy asks and Castiel immediately turns to look at him. “Of course not. You´re kind and funny and brave. You always help the other boys here when they need help, you´re selfless and smart. There is not one thing bad about you, Dean. Believe me.” And Dean does, because Castiel has never lied to him.  
The two of them fall into a comfortable silence, laying side by side and just relishing in the presence of the other one. Ever since they got to know each other, the boys couldn´t be separated, not really. 

“Tell you what,” Castiel begins after a few minutes,”You and I, we will be leaving this hellhole and never come back. We´ll leave this house, this town and start a new life somewhere else. Maybe we´ll find a nice family, and even if not, you are all the family I will ever need.” Dean faces the older boy, his eyes full of awe. “Promise?” he asks, really needing the reassurance. “I promise, Dean,” Castiel says without missing a beat, reaching for Dean´s hand, intertwining their fingers.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for possible mistakes! This work is not beta read, but I tried my best. 
> 
> The idea for this work comes from: clean-prompts on Tumblr


End file.
